1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an office chair, more particularly to an office chair, which has a back, and armrests detachable from a seat thereof and adjustable in position for suiting the needs of different sitters.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional office chair consists of an upper part 2, and a lower part (not shown), which includes a base, a leg, and connecting means, and other elements. The upper part 2 includes a seat 21, a back 23, and a pair of armrests 25; extending from lower ends of the back 23, and the armrests 25 are bent support plates 24, and 26, and the support plates 24, 26 are fixedly joined to a lower side of the seat 21 by means of screws 22. Such office chair can provide a sitter with relatively much comfort but it is also found to have disadvantages as followings:
1. Because it takes relatively much labor to screw the screws 22 into the seat 21, the back 23 and the armrests 25 are usually joined to the seat 21 in factories. Therefore, the office chair can only be separated into two parts, i.e. the upper and the lower parts, and will occupy relatively big space in packing. Consequently, the cost of storage and transportation would be very high, and become a problem of the manufacturers.
2. The back 23 and the armrests 25 are firmly fixed in position therefore they can""t be adjusted in position relative to the seat. In other words, both the space between the armrests 25 and the depth of the chair can""t be changed to suit sitters of different body sizes; when a big sitter sits on the chair, he/she might feel very uncomfortable because the small space is too small.
3. The owner can""t dismantle the upper part of the chair easily, either. Consequently, when the owner of the chair has to move home, carrying the chair might become a problem because of the size of the chair can""t be effectively reduced. And, the various parts of the chair upper part, when damaged, can""t be replaced with a new one individually.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an office chair, which has a back, and armrests that can be easily detached from, and joined to, the seat thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an office chair, of which the back and the armrests are adjustable in position for suiting the needs of different sitters.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an office chair, of which the back and the armrests can be securely fitted in position after adjustment.
The office chair includes three connecting element fixedly to the bottom of the seat; each of the back and the armrests has a support plate having aligned locating holes; the support plates can""t move up to separate from the connecting elements after having been slid onto the latter. Each of the connecting elements has a spring-loaded locating pin fitted thereto capable of engaging one of the locating holes of respective support plates; thus, the back and the armrests can be adjusted in position and can be easily detached from, and joined to, the seat.